


More

by Kass



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: John on his knees, M/M, Yearning, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John should have known that Harold would figure him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a series of first kisses.

John should have known that Harold would figure him out.

He'd thought he was pulling it off. Managing to seem fond without appearing smitten. Disguising his unquenchable yearning to figure out what made Harold tick beneath his too-obvious quest to sleuth out where Harold lived.

So what if he brought Harold pastries, provided him with a dog to keep him safe, relished every opportunity to make Harold smile? It was no secret that Harold had saved him. A few cups of green tea were the least he could do.

Tonight's dinner had been at a little bistro Harold knew, where they had been promptly whisked to the chef's table in the corner of the kitchen and lavished with dishes which were not on the menu. They returned to the library to collect Bear and walked together as far as John's building.

"Do you want to come up for a drink?" John asked. They'd done this before; it always felt scintillatingly like a date, though of course it wasn't.

Harold paused, then. "I would like to come up for more than that." Harold's voice was calm and steady. "That is, if you're amenable."

Twin realizations slammed into him like a kick to the solar plexus. Harold knew what he wanted. And Harold wanted it too.

"I think you know that I am," John said inanely. He couldn't stop staring at Harold's mouth.

Harold smiled. "The question was rhetorical, yes."

Bear chose that moment to whine and tug on the leash, pulling them toward the door. John let himself be pulled, held the door open for Harold, followed him into the elevator.

As soon as John had fastened the deadbolts on the door, he turned and Harold was right there. Harold's tongue darted out to lick his lips and that was it, John was done with waiting. And apparently so was Harold. Harold's kiss made John feel _claimed_.

When they broke, John dropped to his knees and pressed his face against the weave of Harold's trousers. Harold cupped the back of his head with a palm and murmured "yes."


End file.
